Vampire Knight: Reborn Zero Kiryu
by alleyelric
Summary: Rose Hope is friends with yuki cross and zero kiryu after an unfortunate "Accident" when she was younger. Cuasing the death of her parents and little sister. Rose is now in a battle between her heart and head to chose who to love and what to think. /3
1. Chapter 1

Blood...Pure red...The sorce of life and death. Why must blood be craved by some so inhumane?

Vampire Knight: Reborn

Rose's Pov

Ten years. Ten years since that dreadful day...i was only nine years old. My little sister, Daisy, was five. Our parents...were found dead, bleeding. A pool of blood. But it wasn't _who_ killed them, it was what.

*Flashback*

" Rose! Rose? W-why are mother and father bleeding! I'm scared!" My little sister cried out in fear. She was wearing a white and yellow tank top with daisies patterned across it. Our parents named her after a sweet, and innocent flower. One that brings joy to many people. One without a vampiric backround. Hoping she would be safe. The prodigy child. Your little sister. You sometimes wondered if they wanted _you_ to be the sacrafice for your little sister. If they wanted you to give yourself over to..._something_, in order to protect your sister. And of course, like every wish they had. You obeyed. You would protect your sister even if it ment sacraficing everything you had. Your life. Something was out there. You didnt know what but...you knew it was dangerous. Your sister, she was special. She could outsmart an engineer. She could take down a full grown man. She was nothing average. But she relied on you. Your whole life your parents had treated you as nothing more than a servent while they praised their youngest daughter. You knew why you were named rose. They had expected their second to be a prodigy. Because when she was born, she never cried. You cried, which is why you were cursed with the most dangerous name. Kids at school...were scared of what would become of them if they be-friended you. You loved your sister, parents, and family anyway. THye were all you had. And almost all of them were gone. The something you had feared your entire life had come and revealed them selves. You bent down and hugged your crying sister. Your were orphans from now on. " Daisy, dont cry, I'm still here and nothing willl hurt you. Not over my dead body." Her hazel eyes melted into your crystal blue ones. She had taken more to your fathers side. Chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. While you were the complete opposite. Blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair. " Sister...dont die...please. I want you alive more than me." "We need to get out of here. Now!" you grabbed her hand and ran down the bloodied stairs. That something...WAS FOLLOWING YOU! you heard the footsteps of a man. Low growling was amersing from the kitchen. You bolted out the door, with your sister behind you. "Sister! Please i cant keep up!" You spun around and picked her up slinging her onto your back. "Be quiet and dont speak." "Blood! BLOOD! give me it now." That thing! It, It was a monster! It had bloody red eyes and sharp fangs. It was crazed...for blood im presuming. "Daisy, this is where we say goodbye. Run, run and dont come back!" Normally, you were...erh...sarcastic, witty and stubborn. But now...now you were scared and alone. "But sister-" "GO! AND NEVER COME BACK!" She looked up at you with tears in her eyes but obeyed and ran. You faced your opponent. Your whole life you were alone, cooped up in the upstairs attick. Which was your room. You've never fought. "My my, how adorable. The older sister protecting her little sister. Well, that wasnt smart to tell her to run. What if theres more of us? The prodigy child, now away from her protector. All we want is her. Do not interfere." Your eye's widend. "DAISY!" you ran as fast as you could. You looked down every alley way. Every street. "DAISY! COME BACK!" your eyes welled with tears. You ran through dark gates. You didnt care if you were had to make sure she was safe. "DAISY!" you ran pass a window and looked up as you ran. In the window stood a boy with silver hair and burning violet eyes. He looked down at you and watched you run past. You reached the edge where the forest began. You ran full on ahead. She had to be here. "DAISY!" You yelled hoping she would hear you. "Rose?" You heard her faint voice and turned. There she was. On the ground with two holes in her neck. Blood pooled around her. And two men with crazed looks stood watching her. Her white socks were bloody and her leather penny loafers where no where to be seen. As bad as the situation was...she looked beautiful. You ran to her and held her. "Daisy, stay with me." "R-rose...t-thank you. F-for always being there. E-even when mother and f-father treated y-you badly. I-i l-love you." She became limp and lifeless in your hands. The men were no where to be seen. Good because at this moment. If they were still here...you would kill them. Your sister lay there with blank, hazel eyes. You stayed there with your arms cradling her the rest of the night. Vowing you would never let someone you love die again.

Zero's pov

"Zero, i hope you had a nice bath. Was yuuki any trouble? I'm sure she wasnt, she never has been. Please make yourself at home." The chairman cooed. He has just taken you in after that...unfortunate event with your family. You looked out the window right as a young girl your age ran past screaming out the name of a flower. "DAISY!" Must be her sister or something. She looked scared though. And why was there another girl here on campus. The only people should be the night class. And they were in highschool. So why would a nine year old girl be here? "Chairman?" you asked dully. " huh? Please call me daddy! But yes?" " Are you sure no one but the nightclass is on campus. No one our age is...on campus?" "oh, no, there shoudlnt be. Why did you see someone?" "No, just a stupid question." You walked out of the room. "Ah! Zero! Wait let me show you to your room!" Yuuki called out to you. You stopped in the hall way. "Yuuki...i need to talk to you." you said looking slightly over your shoulder. "Oh, okay." She stepped ahead of you and dragged you to your room. "What is it? You saw someone didnt you?" "Yea...she looked...scared. She called out for someone...daisy...yea it was daisy alright. But who is she and who was daisy?" "I dont know, wait..she? Daisy...daisy..there is a young prodigy child named Daisy Hope. Many..erh...you know...vampires...have been searching for her. Apparently her blood is supposed to taste really good. Yuck! I dont know how they do it." My faced tightened up and i found myself glaring at the floor. "yea," then realization hit me. "Yuuki does this Daisy have any siblings?" "Erm, im not sure. There is this girl, she seems to always obey the Hope's orders. And she is always seen around Daisy. Mabye she's their servant. Is that who you saw?" "I think so...the girl. she was screaming out Daisy desperately, and when she looked up she had so much pain in her eyes. Her eyes...were crystal blue and...her hair was a beautiful dirty blonde." "OOH, could zero-kun be in lovvee?" "WHAT! No way i dont even know the girl!" She giggled and started poking my stomach making me step backwards. "Yes you do! Love at first sight!" I then started pushing her head. "Shut up and go to bed. I dont need this." She giggled and closed the door. I opened it really fast and screamed down the hallway. "IM NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!" then slammed the door shut. i sighed and climbed in bed, already missing my family. I turned the light off and closed my eyes as sleep consumed me.

Rose's Pov

"Excuse me miss. But why are you on the ground?" You heard someone's voice call out. You sat up and glared. "what?" you asked turning your head to the side after seeing where you were. " Well, one, a young girl such as yourself shouldn't be out here alone. Two, your sleeping on the ground. Are you ok?" The teenager, or so you thought, you were talking to had messy blonde hair and light blue eyes. "Yes now leave me alone...please." you added in the please at the end thinking of what your parents would do. Then you suddenly remebered...you had no one. You flipped onto your knee's and searched for Daisy's body. T-those men must have taken her. "Young lady, may i ask who your looking for?" The voice was different this time. Less hyper, more respectfull. You turned your head around and saw another blonde haired teenage boy with brown eyes. His uniform was unbuttoned at the begginning and had no tie. "U-umm, m-my little sister." "Oh! We'll help you find her! It'll be ok!" Shouted the other, more hyperactive, blonde. "No, she wont. She's dead." The blonde-who had been waving his hands trying to reassure- frowned and stopped with the hand motions. " Then why were you looking for her?" "She was here last night, I had made sure to keep an eye on her body...but s-sh-" your eyes welled up, you couldn't take it anymore. You had to cry. You felt one of them hug you. "It's okay, we understand the rest of that sentence." It was the brown eyed one. The blue eyed one looked at you. He looked deep in thought." What was your sister's name? If i may ask." The blue eyed one asked suddenly. You felt the arms release and the respectfull one stood back up. " D-daisy H-hope" you said sniffling slightly, causing you to gasped slightly. "The prodigy child" he whispered. Your gase lowered. "You know of her then, im sorry i couldn't protect her." They gazed at you sympetheticly. "I never knew she had a sister. There were rumors of a servent that followed her around though." "That was me, my parents treated me as though i were one." " And your parents...Violet and Ceil Hope? Are they-" "Dead im the last." He sighed. "How many poor children must Level E's make orphaned?" "Aidou...what shall we do?" The brown eyed asked. "Hm...I dont know." "Young lady, what is your name." "I dont want to tell you." You whispered. "oh c'mon we're not bad or anything." The blue eyed, which you inquired was aidou, stated funnily. You laughed. "Your funny" "HAHA! See Akatsuki! Someone said i was funny!" "She's nine and has just been put through a tramatic massacre of her family...she's probably delusional." You laughed again. "huh? You knew what those words ment?" "Yes, of course! doesent everyone?" "No, not nine year olds." "You never told me your name." Your face went grim. "No, its a terrible name, you'll be afraid like everyone else. He looked at you shocked. 'what kind of parent would give a name so terrible? She did say her parents treated her as though she were a low-blooded servent.' "Trust me I wont. In all reality, you should be afraid of me, but your not. So in return i will not be afraid of you." "Fear is not something you choose." You whispered quietly. "She is amazingly smart kain-sama." Aidou whispered to "kain". "Indeed." "Please i beg of you. I just want to help you. A cursed name is not going to scare me." "Yeah! we're not little school girls!" she giggled again.'Aww, so cute!' Both aidou and kain thought simotainously. "Ok, I-its Rose. Rose Hope." They flung your head down in shame. They looked at eachother. "Rose, a beautiful name indeed. Come with us, we will help you." Kain replied to your solemn expression. You smiled and laughed. "Ok!" You grabbed the hand he held out to you and held it along with aidou's. "You know, your a brave girl. Very intelligent to." Aidou said happily. "Y-you think so?" "Yeah! i know so!" You laughed again.

Aidou's pov

You smiled. You just made her so happy by talking to her. How hard had her parents made it on her. Did they even acknowledge her? Why would they name her Rose? Thats one of the most deadliest names. Their just begging for a vampire to come and suck the life out of her. Unless...they wanted her to sacrafice herself for her little sister. The prodigy child. You looked down at her. She must have had it hard. The little blonde haired, blue eyed girl looked up and smiled. She looked tired. "Rose-chan," you said bending down to her level. "Are you tired?" She though she was incredibly smart for her age...she was still nine and still acting like a nine year old should. Kain looked at her and smiled. Most likely having just gone through the mental conversation you had. You picked her up and carried her on your back. She was out like a light. "She must've been tired eh akatsuki?" he looked at her then smiled a sad smile. "Ya she's had it rough hasnt she?" "Yea, lets take her to Kaname...he'll know what to do.

_**I will also show you a sweet dream...next night**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Your not useless. You just havent found the some one that needs you._

Previously on Vampire Knight: Reborn

"She must've been tired eh akatsuki?" he looked at her then smiled a sad smile. "Ya she's had it rough hasnt she?" "Yea, lets take her to Kaname...he'll know what to do.

**On with the story!**

Kaname's pov

12:30 A.M

*Flashback...still*

I looked out the window to see Aidou and Kain walking into the moon dorms. Why the hell is Aidou carrying Rose Hope? Aidou looked up and met my gaze then spapped his head down. Where is Daisy? What happened to Rose? She's covered in blood! I stood up from my seat. " Kaname-sama, where are you going?" Ruka asked me as i stood up.

"I have a few idiots and young girl to deal with." i replied walking away. I felt her surprise as she hear me say 'young girl'. Obviously she didnt know I meant a little nine year old. I shut the door behind me and heard whisperes from the room. Idiots. Okay, im just cranky because im worried about Rose...I ran down the steps of the moon dorm. I quickly caught up with Aidou and Kain. " What happened to Rose?" Aidou's head snapped up again. G*d is he wishing to give himself wiplash?

" You know her?"

"Yes i am very close with the Hopes. Now what happened!" "Shhh! You'll wake her! She just got to sleep. When she wakes up, im sure she will explain." I want to know now! Okay Kaname...dont rush it. "Why is she covered in blood?"

"Once again, she'll explain." Aidou shined one of his stupid, big, flashy smiles.

" Kuran-sama...where should we put her while she sleeps?"

"Take her to the moon dorms. Set her on the couch. We will skip class and wait for her to wake up, in the mean time you can tell me how you found her."

After about three hours of sitting in silence- other than when Aidou and Hanabusa explaining how that at least found her- she finally woke up.

"K-kaname?" She asked surprised of her new surroundings. She grabbed onto Aidou and he laughed.

"Your in the moon dorms." She looked up to aidou.

"Your a vampire?" crap.

" WHATTTTT! NO THEIR NOT EVEN REAL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Wow, that just made it obvious.

"Yes they are. The thing that attacked my family was one." She said with little loops for eyes. I chuckled.

"Yes Rose he's a vampire. Everyone in the moon dorms are."

"Lovely."

Aidou laughed. She grabbed onto his sleeve. She seems to have taken a liking to him.

"Come Rose. We should take you to the chairman." She just hugged aidou's arm tighter.

"nuh uh" she said shaking her head fast back and forth.

"Stop that you'll get whiplash."

"No i wont! Right Aidou?"

"Eh...whats whiplash?"

"You really are an idiot arent you?" She mumbled.

"Very well then. If your shy i will go talk to him and then you could meet him. Mean while, Aidou will you go get some clothes from ruka for her to borrow."

"Yes sir!" He said hyperly grabbing rose's hand and pulling her out the door to the academy to see ruka.

"Akatsuki...would you make sure the idiot doesnt get her killed."

"Yes kuran-sama"

Rose's POV

"AIDOU! STOP RUNNING! I CANT KEEP UP!" He stopped really quickly and let go of my hand, causing me to slam into him. I feel back onto my butt.

"Ow..." He looked back.

"Oops! Heh heh, sorry." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Ya im sure you are." I mumbled looking away with loops again.

We soon entered the academy and led me to a classroom filled with...vampires.

"RUKA! I NEED YOUR HELP! AND YOUR CLOTHES!" Aidou shouted when he walked in.

"What the HELL do you want Aidou?"

"I need your clothes." I was waiting behind the door, because well i didnt feel like going into a room full of bloodsuckers...that was mean wasnt it? OH!Im so sorry! Wait! It was in my mind so who cares? 'Aww, i found it quite mean. Human.'

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and rand own the hallway! "HOLY CRA- omigosh...did i almost say that?" I asked holding my mouth.

Akatsuki came running out of the door with Aidou. "What the hell happened?"

"AKATSUKI! *gasp* watch your mouth she's nine!"

Some more people dressed in the same uniforms as aidou and kain were came running out.

A girl with orange hair.

A boy with brown hair and white eyes.

A girl with long wavy blonde hair and purple eyes.

And a boy with light blond hair-like mine- and green eyes.

The girl with orange hair in pigtails came to my side since i was sitting down just a couple doors away, i didnt get very far did I?

" What happened?" The boy with brown hair and white eyes smirked at me. HMPH! HE'S THE ONE IN MY HEAD! 'Your a smart girl arent you?' Out! Oops! u-um please?

"I already dont like you. More than i dislike Aidou's stupidity." I said with loops looking straight at the boy with white eyes.

"Just because i scared you doesent mean you have to dislike me that sorry i scared you."

"Hmph," I stuck my tongue out at him and smiled. " Your for-giv-en." I said sounding out the word. Hey! Im still learning! Dont judge me!

"Jeez Rose dont scare me i thought something tried to eat you."

" 'Jeez Rose dont scare me'! Pfft! Im tough! I can take a...bunnies eat people right?" I asked in my high pitched voice. He fell on the floor laughing.

"Only rabid bunnies." The boy/dude/man/vampire with white eyes said.

"o-o...i dont like bunnies." I said freaked out.

"Shiki! Stop messing with her! Look! She obviously been through alot!" The lady with long wavy hair said.

"Ok Ruka. Whatever."

"*sigh* Aidou is this why you needed to borrow clothes? Kaname knows theres a human here right?"

"Of course he does! This is Rose Hope! Its an order from kaname to get clothes for her! Look hers are all bloody!" He said smileing.

"What is wrong with you?" I mumbled looking at aidou.

"Many things." The girl with long pigtails said in my ear. I nodded.

Ruka helped me up and led me to her room. She must of had clothes from when she was young because she started pulling out pretty dresses that looked my size mabye a little bigger.

She smiled. "Here take this." She gave me a black little uniform. I smiled. Since i didnt know what I liked, i didnt complain.

"Thank you Miss. Pretty!" I said giggling and ran off to find a place to change. When i left she was blushing.

No Ones POV

Ruka walked into the room slightly blushing. "She called me miss pretty."

Aidou laughed. "Kain! Mabye you are right mabye she is traumatized and thinks everything backwards! HAHAHA!" Ruka punched Aidou in the face sending him flying off through an open window.

Rose's POV

I saw Aidou-kun fly through an open window. I reminded me of that anime Daisy used to watch...what was it called? Pok-poke? POKEMON! Thats it! I walked in and said,

"Oh no team rockets blasting of againnnnn!" Ruka looked to me with starry eyes as she was fascinated at my appearance.

"Oh! You look so cute! You may be a human but you look like a night class student!"

"Your right Ruka she is adorable." The orange haired pigtailed girl said.

"I know rima isnt she! I used to wear that dress when i was little!"

It was now pouring down rain outside. Aidou had climbed back through the window and closed it and was also admiring me.

The door suddenly slammed open and there stood Kaname-sempai with a girly looking man with glasses.

" Rose. Please come here." Kaname said in a gentle voice. Aidou walked behind me pushing me forward. I grabbed his sleeve and he started walking with me.

"Hi Rose. I am Headmaster Cross." The man said smiling with blush on his face. I quirked an eyebrow and let go Aidou.

I bowed. "Its a pleasure to meet you i am Rose Hope i am sorry I wasnt able to protect my little sister." I remember hearing alot about the cross's at "home".

He kneeled down to my level. "Hey. I'ts fine! Hohoho." I laughed.

"You amuse me." He laughed. Im gonna learn to like this guy. He sees the good in life. I giggled.

" Rose-chan since you have no one now how would you like to live with Mr. Cross and his daughter Yuuki and his new son Zero." I looked wide eyed at Headmaster Cross.

"Y-you actually want me? B-but im just a useless girl. M-my name attracts vampire's. Which actually explains why im here now. Hm...how strange." He laughed.

" Of course i want you! You poor little thing. You've been through alot havent you?" I nodded.

"So do you agree?" I looked towards the night class. They all nodded.

"I-i guess." He smiled. And took my hand.

"Follow me." I waved to Kaname smiling he smiled back.

I tugged on Headmasters arm. He bent down and i whispered something in his ear. He nodded smiling. I ran back to Aidou and Kain and hugged them.

"Thank you for finding me." I whispered i ran back to the headmaster and he opened an umbrella and we walked towards the Day class dorms.

**I'll also show you a sweet dream,**

** Next Night**

Alright guys sryyyyy for taking so long! :( *sad face* Lol anyways shout out to KeiraKiryu (Cool Name X3) for messaging me telling to update! So i wrote this in a day (well like a few paragraphs was wrote awhile ago :p but still) and got the picture for it! (awesome dress up game...dont judge me...) Alright im excited! So im gonna start on the next chapter! Message and/or rate if ya wanna or...want me to continue..ya know... :D


End file.
